


Малфред

by donemon



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2019-01-28 03:26:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12597128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donemon/pseuds/donemon
Summary: Сыновья Одина и раньше отправлялись в Мидгард по отдельности, чтобы после хвастать друг перед другом своими подвигами и мериться необычными подарками, но еще никогда Локи не возвращался таким довольным и... загадочным, пожалуй. Еще никогда он не приходил к Тору первым, не в силах дождаться приветственного пира.





	Малфред

...Тор едва успел снять сапоги и рухнуть на кровать, как в дверь тихонько поскреблись. Вставать не хотелось, так что он только перекатился на бок, чуть приподнимаясь на локте, и повысил голос:

– Вползай уж, змей, данный мне небом вместо брата...

– О, я вижу, общество смертных на тебя влияет положительно – ты научился думать, – со смешком прошелестел Локи, едва-едва приоткрывая дверь и ужом просачиваясь в получившуюся щель. – А я уж полагал, что ты спутаешь меня со слугой...

– Слугам незачем таиться и скрестись, как мыши, – вернул ухмылку Тор. – Что же ты принес мне такого секретного, что не хочешь показывать другим на завтрашнем пиру?

Локи пятка о пятку стащил сапоги, вытянулся на шкурах у очага, с наслаждением потерся щекой о пушистый мех. Тор рассматривал его, силясь понять, что же изменилось за время их разлуки. Сыновья Одина и раньше отправлялись в Мидгард по отдельности, чтобы после хвастать друг перед другом своими подвигами и меряться необычными подарками, но еще никогда Локи не возвращался таким довольным и... загадочным, пожалуй. Еще никогда он не приходил к Тору первым, не в силах дождаться приветственного пира, на котором куда как веселее вспоминать свои геройства и демонстрировать трофеи под восхищенные вздохи женщин и завистливые взгляды мужчин.

– Ничего, кроме слов, дорогой брат. Нынешняя моя прогулка была немного необычной – вряд ли я смогу рассказать о ней завтра. Уверен, честные асы меня не поймут.

– Ты что-то украл? – предположил Тор. Локи рассмеялся, будто услышав хорошую шутку.

– Если уж сам Всеотец не гнушается пробраться к чужому очагу и унести с собой все, что захочет, неужто мне должно умалчивать о подобном? Нет, брат, ты промахнулся.

Интерес оказался сильнее усталости – Тор сел в кровати, скрестив ноги, и замер, как поджидающий добычу охотник. Какую проделку этого хитреца не поймут другие боги, но оценит Тор? В последнем не приходилось сомневаться, иначе Локи бы сюда не пришел.

– Наставил рога кому-то из асов? – снова попытался он.

– Не глупи, братец. Где бы я в Мидгарде нашел замужнюю асинью? – улыбнулся Локи, с удовольствием потягиваясь и закидывая руки за голову. Под чуть задравшимися рукавами мелькнула белая кожа запястий с сизыми пятнами тени. Или синяков? Тор удивленно присмотрелся, но в неверном свете очага что-либо разглядеть не получалось.

– Тогда развязал войну между смертными князьками.

– Не люблю повторять одну и ту же шутку дважды, в отличие от тебя. Уверен, ты и в этот раз занял один из земных тронов и правил, воображая себя на месте Всеотца. И как не надоест?

– Я и простолюдином могу назваться, – оскорблено подобрался Тор – находить подтверждение собственной предсказуемости было неприятно. – Но терпеть от смертных приказания...

– Почему бы нет? – перебил его Локи. Стремительно перетек в сидячее положение, скрестил ноги, копируя позу брата, и подался вперед, как змея перед прыжком. – Бесчестья нет, если о нем некому напомнить. Не называй своего имени – и можешь делать все, что захочется. Смертные уже давно это поняли и всегда скрывают свои имена перед незнакомцами.

Тор досадливо передернул плечами. Локи не переговорить - когда дело доходит до бессмысленных споров, он становится увертливей женщины. Пусть себе развлекается, как ему хочется, но какой интерес совершать деяния, которыми потом не перед кем будет похвастаться? Воспоминания о них будут жечь изнутри и рано или поздно прорвут плотину, выльются наружу, чуть только не догляди, и кто знает, сколько бед принесет эта неприятная и не нужная никому правда? Куда веселее вести за собой людей в кровавую бойню и возвращаться с победой, строить неприступные города на седых пустошах, ходить на могучих кораблях по черной воде морей с голубыми пятнами плавающих льдин, захватывать с бою или покупать на торжищах прекрасных рабынь и красивые вещи и раздаривать их самым смелым из своих воинов. Тору по душе была такая жизнь, и он не разделял стремления Локи даже ценой собственного унижения раз за разом надевать личину того, кем не является. 

Не разделял, но всегда был готов оправдать.

– Только ты не осудишь меня, брат, – шепнул Локи. Тор чуть не упал с кровати, пытаясь наклониться как можно ниже, чтобы слышать его слова. – Только ты меня поймешь.

– Что же ты натворил? – с усмешкой, скрывающей нетерпение, спросил Тор. Локи блаженно зажмурился.

– Я был в Мидгарде в облике женщины.

Тор удивленно поднял брови – известие не было новостью, шутник и раньше не брезговал превращаться, но никогда не делал из этого тайны. Даже Один менял облик, если это нужно было для дела, и осуждать его сына за то, что тот использует это же умение развлечения ради, ни у кого не поворачивался язык. Но выразить свое недоумение вслух Тор не успел: Локи засмеялся – громко, как во время игры на лугу – и поделился подробностью, словно очень приятным секретом:

– Я был рабыней, и меня взял в жены богатый князь. В законные жены, брат!

Тора словно ахнули по затылку раскаленным молотом, внутренности покрылись инеем. Лечь с мужчиной как женщина? Такого позора он и представить не мог и убил бы на месте каждого, кто рискнул хоть намекнуть на подобное. А Локи признался сам, еще и улыбается довольно!

– Ты шутишь? – выдавил он. – Или сошел с ума?!

Локи поубавил веселья, недоуменно нахмурился:

– Я не делал ничего того, что запрещено делать женщине. К чему мне нарушать законы неба раньше срока?..

– Не дури мне голову, – громыхнул Тор. Вскочил, зашагал по комнате, не рискуя приближаться к шкурам у очага. В груди плескалась не то ярость, не то обида, и непонятно было, откуда это чувство взялось и когда исчезнет. – Женщине небо позволяет все, кроме убийства родного дитя, но ты не женщина! Ты мужчина и должен блюсти гораздо больше запретов!

Локи следил за ним настороженно, как лесной зверь, впервые учуявший человека. С опаской и... удивлением? Неужели он действительно верил в то, что Тор поймет его, примет этот чудовищный проступок так же легко, как принимал все предыдущие шалости?

Неужели ему настолько сладка свобода от любых правил, что он согласен даже поменять собственную природу, измениться не только внешне, но и сутью своей?

– Постарайся унять свой гнев, брат, – тихо и чуть насмешливо посоветовал Локи. – Пролитого не поднимешь, да я и не собираюсь.

– Не смей рассказывать об этом кому-то! – рявкнул Тор.

– А тебе можно? – невинно поинтересовался Локи. – Если ты не хочешь слушать, я уйду – только скажи.

Тор будто наяву увидел, как трескается под натиском невысказанных тайн плотина спокойствия Асгарда, как ползут по толстому камню ручейки слухов и косых взглядов. Локи не осознает опасности, и когда станет слишком поздно, когда его грудь разорвет словами добровольного признания, которые он не в силах будет сдерживать, когда на нем сойдутся осуждающие взоры и обвиняющие персты, кого винить станет он сам? И кого станет винить Тор?

За окном громыхнуло – кажется, уже не в первый раз – и частая капель всколыхнула листву садовых деревьев. Локи прозрачно улыбнулся, не поднимая глаз.

– Кажется, не хочешь. Легко же понимать твои...

– Мне – можно! – перебил его Тор, отстраненно отмечая вспышку удивления в глазах брата. Глубоко вдохнул, медленно выдохнул, прислушиваясь к ворчащим в отдалении тучам. Сделал еще круг по спальне и сел, наконец, на кровать. Ухватил стоящий у изголовья кувшин, жадно приник к горлышку, часто глотая и заливая пивом бороду. До умиротворения, которое Локи нарушил своим приходом – своим признанием! – было еще очень далеко, но гнев отступал, давая возможность создавать хотя бы видимость спокойствия. Тор утер усы, символически отряхнул намокшую на груди рубаху. – Рассказывай. Если уж я не убил тебя сразу, как только узнал о главном, то от подробностей хуже не будет.

Локи расслабил плечи, сытым волком откинулся на шкуры и щелкнул пальцами, чтобы один из наполненных пивом кувшинов подплыл к нему поближе. Тор ждал язвительных комментариев о старшем брате, рьяно оберегающем честь семьи, о чьей-то излишней мягкосердечности, которая этого кого-то погубит, о нездоровом любопытстве, которое, оказывается, присуще даже добродетельному первенцу Одина, но обошлось – Локи слишком не терпелось поделиться своей выходкой.

– Я был рабыней, – снова начал он.

– И как так вышло? – снова не дал ему закончить Тор. Пивная влага капала у него с бороды и темными пятнами расплывалась по одеялу, на котором он растянулся. – Ты сделал свою копию и продал работорговцам сам себя?

– Это интересная идея, обязательно воспользуюсь ею в следующий раз, – в меру язвительно ответил Локи. – Но нынче вышло все гораздо проще – меня схватили, когда я спал у ручья. Подкрались, накинули мешок и обвязали сверху веревкой.

– Подкрались? – Тор недоверчиво сощурился. – И ты не услышал?

– Почему? Услышал, – невозмутимо ответствовал Локи. – Но мне было интересно. 

Тор только вздохнул, не рискуя больше прерывать брата уточняющими вопросами. Да поможет небо спокойно выслушать хотя бы то, что он сам собирается рассказать.

– Я кусался сквозь мешок и пинался, как пинаются женщины, и мне даже удалось вырваться. Но в длинных юбках очень неудобно бегать, поэтому меня быстро догнали и дальше уже несли, а не вели. При этом так ругались, что я едва дышал от смеха – называли порождением изворотливых цвергов и злобных ётунов, а еще незаконной дочерью злокозненного Локи. Как тебе такая слава обо мне, брат?

– Разве женщины не горюют, когда их увозят из дома? – угрюмо спросил Тор. Хоть начало истории и казалось захватывающим, отвечать на веселую улыбку Локи было еще непросто. – Смеяться даже в плену стараются лишь мужчины.

– Хоть я и принимаю женский облик, я не становлюсь от этого трусом, – с достоинством ответил «злокозненный». – И между прочим, далеко не все девушки, с которыми я вскоре оказался в одном трюме, лили слезы, хотя урожденных рабынь среди них не было ни одной. Женщина легко примеряет на себя новую жизнь, как вода – форму нового кувшина.

Тор подавленно молчал, запоздало сообразив, что в мире смертных, в отличие от Асгарда, рабом могут назвать не только потомка Трэля и Тир, но и свободного, чью судьбу норны выпряли в неудачный час. Небо не обрушивается на преступников, укравших у родителей сына или дочь. Скольких же девушек из тех, что он еще недавно так легко дарил воинам из своего земного войска, следовало отпустить на свободу?

– Когда похитители меня развязали, я отстегнул с плаща фибулу и воткнул в глаз их вожаку, – говорил Локи. – Он визжал, словно дикий поросенок, подстреленный на охоте. Я оказал ему большую услугу, ведь теперь его будут сравнивать с мудрейшим Одином! А он вместо благодарностей приказал сковать мне руки, словно задиристому рабу, держать отдельно от всех и не давать пить.

Локи насмешливо фыркнул, будто глупее наказания было не придумать, но Тор перевел взгляд на его запястья и поежился. Даже бог, ослабленный жаждой, не сможет освободиться из железных оков, поскольку умеет лишь договариваться с металлом, а не дружить с ним, как это делают цверги, и шутник сильно рисковал, позволяя так с собой поступать.

– Они хотели продать меня как можно скорее, потому каждый день купали в пресной воде, наряжали в красивые одежды и расчесывали мне волосы, а цепи украсили золотом. Но мало кто из мужчин согласен платить за своенравную рабыню, поэтому меня долго никто не брал. Вот ты, Тор, купил бы себе девушку, которую держат на привязи, как злого пса?

Вопрос застал врасплох, и Тор недоуменно пожал плечами, только потом всерьез задумавшись. Он помнил женский облик Локи – узкие плечи, укрытые черным шелком волос, высокая грудь, тонкие запястья, словно выточенные из выбеленной кости, робкая улыбка и опасная зелень глаз. Эти глаза обещали много неприятностей, но Тор не привык обращать внимание на угрозы.

– Купил, если бы она была красива, – уверенно сказал он, поскольку брат и не думал продолжать рассказ, ожидая ответа. – Я не боюсь женщин.

– Ты смельчак, – уважительно протянул Локи, – и я бы удивился, если бы царевич Асгарда ответил иначе. Но и не всех людей следует называть трусами. Слушай, что я тебе расскажу дальше. Мы уже объехали не меньше дюжины городов, моих товарок разобрали почти всех, и хозяин отправился в дальние земли, чтобы украсть новых девушек на место проданных. Но в одну из ночей разыгралась ужасная буря, корабль бросало на волнах, словно кусочек коры – помнишь, мы вырезали такие в детстве, чтобы пускать по ручью? – а потом вынесло на подводные скалы. Я слышал, как выжившие дрались за свободные места в лодках, но Ньёрд поднял волны и переломал им все весла, когда они отплыли подальше, а потом утопил.

– Он тебя узнал и решил помочь? – заволновался Тор. Ван был умен и осторожен, но даже ему не следовало знать, в каком виде в этот раз путешествовал по Мидгарду младший сын Одина.

– О нет, – засмеялся Локи, – он всего лишь отомстил людям за неуважение. Ведь они не пожелали отдавать ему рабыню в обмен на спокойное море, хотя слышали, каким громовым голосом он это предлагал. Впрочем, к утру Ньёрд успокоился и оставил корабль висеть на скалах. Мой трюм залило водой лишь наполовину, и я уже собирался выбираться оттуда – мне казалось, что веселье закончилось. Как же я ошибался, брат!

Хоть Тор и предпочитал, чтобы на этом веселье действительно закончилось, все же не стал говорить это вслух. Он был уверен, что дальнейшее ему понравится мало, но брат рассказывал интересно, и потому очень хотелось узнать, что случилось потом. Тор допил пиво, кинул под кровать пустой кувшин и потянулся за следующим. Локи завистливо проследил за ним и приналег на свой, где еще плескалось больше половины. Отдышался, утер губы и продолжил:

– На рассвете обломки нашего корабля вынесло на близкий берег, где стояло войско какого-то княжества, и его вождь пожелал проверить, не остался ли кто в живых. Я не успел разомкнуть железные браслеты на руках, когда слуги выбили дверь в мою темницу, поэтому они сразу поняли, что спасли рабыню, а не свободную женщину. Но Дьярви не позволил никому из них прикоснуться ко мне и сам перенес на свой корабль.

– Дьярви? – со смешком переспросил Тор. – Знавал я одного труса с таким именем...

– Это я его так называла, брат, потому что он действительно смел. – Локи, видимо, настолько захватило воспоминаниями и размягчило от пива, что он сам не заметил, как снова принял облик женщины. Блики огня от очага золотыми рыбками прыгали в черном озерце волос, растекшемся по шкурам. – Все остальные звали его Сфендислейфом Ингорсоном. Его княжество лежит гораздо дальше тех мест, где мы обычно бываем, когда спускаемся в Мидгард. Мужчины там бреют бороды и головы, а еще говорят на необычном языке. Я бы и не поняла их, если бы обращала внимание на слова, а не на смысл.

– Как же он тебя понимал? – озадачился Тор. В неизвестные земли он прежде не заплывал и сейчас очень жалел об этом – посмотреть на целый народ бритоголовых, словно рабы, людей было любопытно. Локи отмахнулась:

– Он знает много языков и тоже умеет видеть суть – не зря же народ идет за ним в такую даль! От края моря до его чертогов много дней пути верхом. Дьярви вез меня в седле перед собой, а на ночь устраивал в своей палатке. 

– И тебе не было скучно?

– Ничуть, – даже удивилась Локи. – Он очень много рассказывал мне о своем княжестве, о народе, о местах, где побывал. Все время хвастался – совсем как ты, дорогой брат!

– Воину не стыдно хвастать своим геройством...

– ...а еще говорил обо мне. Как я хороша, как красива, как таинственна. Говорил, что я только с виду скромна и пуглива, но глаза мои выдают ум, силу и смелость, каких он не замечал прежде ни в одной женщине, даже в своей матери. И поверь мне, Тор, эти слова можно назвать достойной похвалой для человеческой девушки, потому что его мать среди смертных известна своей мудростью так же, как Фригг – среди асов, но при этом храбра и решительна, почти как великанша Скади.

– Это он тебе сказал? – захохотал Тор. Видеть Локи таким восторженным и чуть не до влюбленности увлеченным новой игрушкой было смешно и весело. – Ты умеешь обмануть кого угодно, но и сам, оказывается, веришь любой лжи?

– Это не ложь! – вскрикнула Локи, вскидываясь и чуть не роняя от возмущения почти пустой кувшин. – Я виделась с ней и знаю, что говорю! Она хороша собой, насколько это возможно для старой женщины, и... Не смейся, Тор, у нее длинная коса, хоть и спрятана под головным убором! Ведь я говорила, что только мужчины бреют головы. Ты не слушаешь меня!

– Слушаю, слушаю... – Тор смахнул выступившие слезы и попытался запить смех, но снова представил лысую, как ётун, бабку и чуть не захлебнулся пивом. Локи кинула в него подвернувшимся под руку кубком и раздосадовано зашипела, когда кашляющий Тор не глядя поймал его в полете. – Ну-ну, не... кха... не злись, братец... Лучше расскажи, что было дальше. Как они тебя звали, ведь ты, должно быть, не говорил им своего имени?

– Конечно, нет! – Локи смерила брата высокомерным взглядом, но Тор уже видел, что злость из зеленых глаз уходит, растворяясь в дымке приятных воспоминаний. – Сфендислейф нарек меня Малфред, потому что я приехала издалека и его воины не понимали моей речи. А когда мы оставались одни, называл «милой», «красой» и «любушкой». Ты, брат, должно быть, и слов-то таких не знаешь!

– К чему мне их знать? – смутился Тор. – За мной и без всяких слов любая пойдет...

– Молчи, иначе я решу, что твоя кровь холоднее, чем у ледяных великанов! – Локи щелкнула пальцами, и в ее чуть дрожащие руки влетел, вырвавшись из ладоней Тора, ополовиненный бочонок эля. Наследник Асгарда озадаченно оглядел пустой угол, где до нынешнего момента теснились кувшины и ведерные кружки, но выглядывать в коридор и требовать добавки не рискнул. Локи, непривычно румяную от жара ближнего огня и выпивки, показывать слугам не стоило. – Это сейчас тебе кажется, что твою постель будут рады согреть все девы Асгарда, но однажды и ты можешь встретить ту, что не захочет тебе улыбаться. И что ты станешь тогда делать – угрожать ей молотом?

– Подносить богатые дары, сажать на пиру рядом с собой, выбирать ей самые лучшие куски...

– Еще скажи – из своей тарелки! Вот ведь честь... – Локи презрительно фыркнула, и Тор смутился и разозлился на себя за это. Как ни крути, соблазнять ему действительно никого не доводилось, только отмахиваться от излишне назойливых. – Впрочем, что с тобой разговаривать... Ты же не виноват, что унаследовал от Одина силу, а не ум.

– Не пей больше сегодня, – неуверенно попросил Тор, но девушка только отмахнулась от него, как от мухи, и продолжила рассказывать, будто этого глупого спора и не было:

– Нас знатно встретили – как и подобает встречать князя. Его мать свято соблюдала древние традиции, поэтому меня, как приехавшую из далеких земель, первым делом искупали в местной воде и осенили солнечным крестом. Я уже давно не бывала в княжествах, где помнят об этом обычае. А когда Дьярви объявил, что дает мне свободу и берет меня в жены, старая княгиня велела запрягать коней и ссыпать в мешки серебро, чтобы одарить им народ, а на мне застегнула пояс с ключами. Наша матушка такой же надевала на свою свадьбу – помнишь, она нам показывала?.. Только ее ключики были золотыми, а не железными, но ведь и я выходила замуж за смертного, а не за бога.

Тор глотнул сухим горлом. История подбиралась к не слишком приятному, с его точки зрения, моменту, и пиво, эль, мед – или что там плескалось в бочонке? – были ему сейчас нужнее, чем обнимающему бочонок Локи. Тот же все говорил, чуть заметно спотыкаясь в словах и ничуть не заботясь о жаждущем питья брате:

– Свадьба была совсем скучной: все ели и пили, будто завтра помирать, и хвалили жениха на все лады. А меня закрыли широким платком, как клетушку с крикливым вороном, и до самой ночи не позволяли ни с кем говорить, будто хоронят, а не замуж выдают. Зато ночью стало куда веселее! Нас привели в холодный сарай, где вместо постели были навалены снопы, и заперли снаружи. Дьярви называл меня своей жизнью и белой лебедью и обнимал так жарко, и ласкал так сладко, что и выбираться из-под него не хотелось, да он и не отпустил бы... – Локи прикрыла глаза, чуть улыбаясь, и счастливо вздохнула. Тор отстраненно проследил за тем, как поднимается и опускается ее грудь, сполз с кровати и поковылял отвоевывать у «сестренки» бочонок с питьем. Та пропажи даже не заметила, но изрядно удивилась, встретившись взглядом с оказавшимся слишком близко братом. Озадачено моргнула и прошептала: – И это было так необыкновенно хорошо, что я не могу найти слов, чтобы это описать, а ты, братец, слишком цепляешься за свой порядок, чтобы осмелиться повторить мое приключение, поэтому никогда этого не поймешь.

– Понятно, – сказал Тор. Пинками отправил пустые кувшины и бочонок в угол и дернул Локи за руку, опрокидывая на шкуры. Накрыл своим плащом, вернулся, пошатываясь, на кровать. – Спи. Завтра найдешь все слова и всё расскажешь. 

Локи завозилась, но, к облегчению Тора, даже не попыталась встать, только повернулась на бок, укладываясь поудобнее. Дунула на завешивающую лицо прядь волос, ленясь дотянуться и убрать ее за ухо, и тут же сменила облик, разом избавившись от проблемы. Удлинившиеся ноги вынырнули из-под края красного плаща.

– А если я забуду?.. – едва ворочая языком, проговорил Локи. Тору понадобилось время, чтобы понять смысл сначала отдельных слов, а затем и всей фразы.

– Забудешь рассказать?

– Умгм...

– Я напомню.

Ответа, если Локи и собирался его дать, Тор так и не дождался. Завтрашний пир казался ему чем-то далеким и совершенно не нужным - все равно все самое интересное на нем рассказано не будет.


End file.
